Graphics can be used to deliver a desired visual effect, and can be used to customize various substrates. Typically, such customization occurs by modifying an outwardly-facing surface of the substrate, so that a color and/or image is visible. Such customization can help identify the source of a good or service, and/or can include a text graphic with informational or advisory language. Customization of some substrates, however, can be difficult, costly, time-consuming and wasteful.
Retroreflective articles can be used to provide conspicuity to a variety of rigid and flexible materials. Some retroreflective articles can provide daytime and nighttime visibility to the materials to which they are applied for enhanced conspicuity under any lighting condition. Some retroreflective articles can include a color and/or graphic that is visible at least under daytime lighting conditions.